The present invention relates to a high frequency applicator for energizing electrodeless lamps. More specifically, metallized ceramic or metal blocks facing each other to form a gap are shaped so as to force an electric field concentration in the gap between the blocks thereby providing an RF application system for electrodeless lamps.
Cup like termination fixtures for energizing electrodeless lamps are depicted by McNeill in U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,352 which shows single ended excitation, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,162 which discloses double ended excitation. The more relevant patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,162 in which McNeill is concerned with elongated sources, and in which he recites the virtues of double ended excitation (see col. 7, lines 54-68). While the pictures show cup-like termination fixtures as the applicator of power to the lamps, they are not described in detail. In claim 1, McNeill cites the termination load approach, and in claim 5 McNeill cites the need to control the electric field in the vicinity of the lamp envelope. In addition, McNeill U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,162 requires an outer conductor disposed around the coupling fixtures.
Applicators for energizing electrodeless discharges using planar transmission lines and helical couplers are described by Lapatovich in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,277. In this reference slow wave applicators made from helical coils are described.
The present invention relates to a novel applicator for energizing an electrodeless lamp.